


The 69 Line

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Is A Bus Driver, Meet-Cute, because why not i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara loves to drive the bus.  And she loves it even more when she can be a pretty lady's hero.





	The 69 Line

Kara absolutely asks to be transferred to the 69 line so that when anyone asks her about work, she can always say it’s nice.

She loves driving the bus. She loves giving directions, small talk, people watching, helping folks get through their day.

She doesn’t know why the heck it’s such an infrequent bus - it’s on the fringe of National City, sure, but there are people there. So many people. Arguably the people who need affordable, alternative transit the most.

Her route shoots down the major avenue that borders the inner and outer east side, choked with cars all hours of the day as folks move in and out of the heart of the city.

The lights are biased in her favor - the city wants to keep the main thoroughfare moving - so she tries to be mindful of commuters waiting to cross.

It always sucks to miss the bus because the signal won’t change - but it extra sucks when the next bus is 45 minutes away.

So when she sees the pretty brunette flag her desperately down as Kara makes a cursory stop at an empty bench, it’s no trouble at all to wave back, put the bus in park, and set a spell. It’s her job, after all. Happy to help.

Happy to help pretty brunettes who cross the street at an admirable and mildly terrifying clip on heels so very high. Happy to open the door to the prettiest eyes she’s ever seen, the comeliest smile, no matter how panicked.

“Thank you,” says the passenger, a little breathless and visibly rattled.

And Kara, forever cool and collected, says the first thing on her mind, the word twisting into a question as she realizes immediately it is a dumb shit thing to say: “Nice?”

Her passenger flicks her a look before digging into her purse for her pass.

Kara soon learns she’s a regular - who cannot, for the life of her, get to the stop on time.

Maybe her alarm is unreliable, thinks Kara. Maybe she has demanding roommates. Maybe she has a kid she has to drop off at school. Maybe she has four dogs and seven cats and it takes a long time to feed them.

So she makes a point to get to that stop with time to spare, so she can give her passenger the best chance possible. Kara does her best to ignore the fact that waving at this woman from across the crosswalk is the favorite part of her day.

Maybe she pushes the limits a little. Maybe she takes a bathroom break at that stop. It’s because the coffeeshop nearby has the cleanest single occupancy gender neutral bathrooms, obviously. Yeah, that’s it.

When she boards the bus again and finds her girl already sitting there, Kara smiles at her and waves away her rising to show her pass. Kara knows she’s good for it.

Maybe she commutes to work. Maybe she commutes to school. She seems distracted, occupied - nose in her phone as she crosses the street, boards. But when she gets on the bus - after flashing Kara a broad, grateful smile - her phone goes away. She sits, and breathes deep.

She always says a genuine thank you when she enters, she always says have a nice day when she exits, and this isn’t enough but Kara has never been so badly and rapidly smitten in her life.

“Oldest story in the book,” says Alex, laughing. “‘I fell in love on the 69.’”

“Nice,” says Kara reflexively, a cozy heartache shading the word.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus one morning - art imitates life
> 
> I tumbl as [bossbeth](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/), I tweet as [@heybossbeth](https://www.twitter.com/heybossbeth), and folks who leave kudos/comment/bookmark get their wings


End file.
